


baseball

by insanelynormal



Series: AC characters' stories [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Baseball, Gen, I did this instead of studying, Passion, Post-Canon, Slight Character Study, club, envy - Freeform, few of the character are just mentioned, my boy deserves love, non-english so spare me, pro baseballplayer sugino, spoilers if you didnt watch it completely, taelnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelynormal/pseuds/insanelynormal
Summary: From the corner of his eyes, he could see a few of his old baseball club members cheering for him, and most importantly class e along with Karasuma and Irina who were cheering for him. He stood proud of his jersey and thought back to everything and everyone that helped him out.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Kayano Kaede & Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito, Akabane Karma & Sugino Tomohito, Class 3-E & Sugino Tomohito, Kanzaki Yukiko & Sugino Tomohito, Kayano Kaede & Sugino Tomohito, Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito, Sugino Tomohito & Koro-sensei
Series: AC characters' stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	baseball

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i finished this later than i expected but yeah a story about sugino.  
> i hope everyone stays in character.  
> enjoy!

Sugino had always loved baseball, from the minute he saw a pitcher pitching the ball, and the batter hitting a homerun or the fielder catching it before it hits a homerun, he found every single second of it perfect and beautiful. His passion was what had driven him to here, and his friends and family were his first fans and supporters that shaped him up. Now, here he is representing Seattle Mariners in the Baseball world cup. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a few of his old baseball club members cheering for him, and most importantly class e along with Karasuma and Irina who were cheering for him. He stood proud of his jersey and thought back to everything and everyone that helped him out.

* * *

**p a s s i o n – ichiro suzuki**

He was five-year-old when his father took him to a baseball game. He had never seen so many lights in one area before, his eyes wandered at each and every area of the Japan Dome and every player and audience who were getting ready for the game. His father had a firm grip and lead him to the centre row.

Once the game started Sugino enjoyed it minute-by-minute but the enjoyment soon turned into passion and dream once he saw Ichiro Suzuki.

The player had only stepped in, and the crowd went nuts. The crowd kept chanting ‘Ichiro! Ichiro!’ while Sugino eyed the player. Ichiro Suzuki raised his arm up as if indicating that he’d hit a homerun, and once the ball was pitched the bat and ball connected creating a beautiful sound that Sugino would later love.

Sugino kept watching the players who were giving their all but in the back of his head, Sugino had only Ichiro Suzuki and his homerun swirling around.

The second time he saw Ichiro Suzuki live in-stadium became even more memorable than the previous one.

Sugino this time came with his whole family and was blabbering to his mother who was laughing at his antics. His eyes were filled with enthusiasm, while his body was shivering in excitement. This time they were in the second row. Sugino tugged his Number 51 Seattle Mariners shirt which his father had bought for him as he saw the players coming and greetings each other.

While Sugino had shown interest towards other players who themselves played extremely well—especially that terrific pitcher he waited patiently for his role model to appear.

When Ichiro Suzuki had appeared, the crowd went as crazy as he remembered, the player had raised his arm just like how he does before hitting a homerun, and the crowd chanted his name just like how they do every time. The one thing that had changed was something small and probably irrelevant to many, or something big and relevant to others but something that had forever crossed his heart to baseball: Ichiro Suzuki’s homerun ball.

When Ichiro Suzuki had hit a homerun, Sugino didn’t expect the ball to fall correctly in his arms.

“Woah!” he stuttered in shock and happiness while his parents stared at him wide-eyed. The announcer remarked on the catch, while the camera zoomed his face.

After the match, Sugino immediately ran to get an autograph on the ball, and to his luck, he was able to do so.

“Uh—can I get your autograph?” he asked politely to which Ichiro Suzuki nodded and smiled.

After he signed, Ichiro smiled at Sugino and was about to leave but Sugino stopped him.

“I want to be like you!” Sugino yelled which stunned Ichiro.

He stared at the long admiration look he got from the kid for a while and then gave Sugino a grin.

“I’ll wait for ya!”

Sugino beamed happily and ran to his father.

“Dad! Dad! He talked to me!” Sugino hugged his dad who laughed and pulled him up.

“And now you have to show yourself to him!”

“Yeah!”

**t a l e n t – kazutaka shindo**

As his elementary grade came to an end, so did the praise from his elementary grade p.e teacher.

His friends and coach had praised him for his skills, even his parents were encouraging. All that was left for him was to join a powerhouse, and Kunugigaoka was the place that had all.

“Sugino Tomohito, position pitcher!” he introduced himself standing tall.

“Next,” the coach motioned.

“Kazutaka Shindo, position pitcher,” a tall slightly bulky first-year said. Sugino had thought of him as a rival for the position and as a fellow pitcher, he had believed that he would be a great player considering his physique.

What Sugino didn’t expect was an amazing—no, genius pitcher. Rumours, which he had dismissed had come true, fear and jealousy that he had not felt came rushing through his veins. Fear that he’d get replaced and envy that Shindo was a much better player than him.

Nevertheless, Sugino had not given up. He strived for his dream, worked harder than usual. He was appreciated yet again, but this time it was different.

_‘Sugino is great and all, but Shindo is definitely it.’_

‘ _Sugino is whom one would call a hard worker, and Shindo is a genius.’_

_‘Sugino is definitely the best after Shindo._ ’

Shindo this, Shindo that. Sugino soon became the shadow—no the second best.

He clutched the ball harder than usual as he thought about Shindo and his pitches. 140kmph.

_How can I achieve that?_ He thought bitterly as he pitched the ball.

“Working hard like usual Sugino?” the voice he definitely did not want to hear spoke up. Sugino turned to Shindo who was standing by the gate.

“Yeah, I need to get this proper,” Sugino laughed. He can’t let this jealousy get him, Shindo is a great player of course he is—he _has_ the talent. But that doesn’t mean that the talent will be left unbeatable. Sugino _will_ beat the talent through his own ways.

“Oh?” Shindo smirked lightly.

“Hey, what’s that look for?” Sugino remarked.

“No, it’s just that I was wondering if you were free…” Shindo trailed off.

“What? Why?” Sugino asked. What would Shindo want with him?

“I wanted to have some ice-cream or something, y’know?” Shindo blushed lightly, “the other guys’ for some reason are avoiding me…though I have an idea why…” he trailed off.

Sugino had always thought that the talented attracts everyone as they should. They were born-stars like Asano Gakushuu they have everyone following them and wanting to be friends. But he had failed to see that they are still _humans_.

The envy he had in him was buried off as he got his things.

“That’s it? Sad, no one there huh?” Sugino teased him lightly. The latter blushed and punched Sugino lightly on the arm. “Shut up,” he said while smiling lightly.

Soon, they have become good friends, Shindo had helped him in many ways while Sugino had remained as his friend without throwing him away.

**d o w n f a l l – class e**

Once the baseball tournament was coming closer, Sugino once again started practising harder. He buried all his incomplete and missing school works, all his studies aside and focused himself on the tournament. He practised day and night, in between every single period and even in the restroom.

His hard work had definitely paid him off as he was selected for the team. But soon after everything came crashing, literally.

His pitches which were considered great was now called ‘slow’. The same pitches when back in elementary no one was able to hit became the pitch where everyone was able to hit a homerun.

As he kept practising and kept getting selected the opponents also similarly kept hitting homeruns.

He brushed away the sweat that formed under his chin as he eyed the batsmen. Lifting his leg and pushing his had forward with his utmost strength he released the ball. To his misfortune and the opponents’ luck, it was once again slow. The batsmen hit the ball which went flying to its destination that was definitely not in a fielder’s arm.

“Sugino, what the heck was the pitch?!” his coach yelled when the players sat down for a short break.

“I’m sor—”

“Sorry won’t cut in! Mashimoto, you step in!” his coach cut him off and motioned at the said boy who nodded vigorously.

Sugino sat on the bench, hand clutched together and propped on his knees as he heard the dreadful words. He stared at his fists blankly as the match continued without him.

In his second year, the incident happened yet again. This time it went way worse than he thought.

“Sugino, what are these grades?” his homeroom teacher asked pointing at his single-digits.

Sugino looked down in shame.

“You are not good in studies, and I heard that you are not doing great in the baseball team either.” His teacher continued, “I hope you know that the school will not tolerate this.”

“yes,” Sugino muttered.

“Good then please do better the upcoming test else you can say goodbye to the main campus, and say hello to e-class.”

Sugino walked solemnly to the baseball ground. What was happening to him? Now, why was this happening to him?

He cursed inwardly as be reached the court. What he had seen there would definitely leave a scar.

The team was playing against another team without him—a regular.

“Oh, Sugino! Quick, get us some balls,” the coach yelled.

He had become an errand boy, and his grades had become worse.

“I’m sorry to say this, but you are now to start your third year at e-class.”

His fear came true, he was replaced.

Shindo walked up to him, “I thought you were different,” he said with disappointment lacing in his voice.

**S u p p o r t – koro-sensei**

The first time he saw the giant octopus he was shocked. He pinched himself in order to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“I am the one who chunk down the moon,” the octopus said with his stupid grin.

Is he an idiot? Sugino deadpanned as he scrutinized the teacher.

You have to kill him, is what the guy is suit said. Bluntly might he add. How can they kill this monster? They were the worst of all, and now they are given this job? Were they really that disposable? Was the principal crazy or mad? Or is it both?

Either way, Sugino was sure that the world will definitely be destroyed. What else can be done? What can mere junior high kids—no failures do?

“You will be awarded ten million yen.” The scary-looking agent said. At least the pay is high.

Numerous works were done, numerous students tried to assassinate him but no one succeeded.

“Sugino,” one of his classmates, Nagisa called out to him. Covering his feelings with a smile, Sugino grinned.

“What’s up Nagisa?”

“I was thinking of an idea for assassination and was wondering if you could help out,” Nagisa scratched the back of his head. He was a really nice person, the only thing Sugino never understood about him was why he (Nagisa) thinks very low of himself.

“Sure! What do you need me in?” Sugino asked while clasping his hands and resting them behind his head.

“I covered the baseball with Anti-sensei material,” Nagisa showed the ball to him, “All I need is you to throw it at him in full force,” he completed.

_Ah._ Sugino’s smile cracked a bit.

“Sugino? Is it too much—”

“No, no not at all!” Sugino reassured him. “I’ll do it okay?”

Nagisa nodded in appreciation. Soon the two of them headed out to where Koro-sensei was, they found him sitting and having tea while reading some news.

Sugino clutched the ball tightly and pulled himself back. He imagined a player and tried to use his stance, lifting his leg up and pushing his body forward he threw the ball towards the octopus.

_Crap. That was horrible._ Sugino thought as he saw Koro-sensei effectively missing and catching the ball.

“Good morning kids!”

Sugino just stared at his teacher as he recalled his throw. He cringed inwardly when he remembered it more and more.

The whole day Sugino was unfocused as he stared at his wrists. _I followed it the same way, yet why?_

It was lunch when Koro-sensei approached him.

“Is something the matter?” he asked while eating a raw coconut. Sugino looked over to him in shock, but he recovered and told him about his throw.

“Why aren’t you part of the team?” Koro-sensei asked.

“I am in class e,” Sugino laughed bitterly.

“You were copying the famous player, weren’t you?” Koro-sensei caught him red-handed.

When Sugino didn’t answer, Koro-sensei continued. “You are nowhere near to him Sugino,” he told him.

“Wha—why would you say that?” Sugino asked, his anger rising.

“Why? Because I had checked him myself!” Koro-sensei said his grin increasing.

“Huh?!”

“But, Sugino, you have better wrists than him,” Koro-sensei said. “Your wrists are far more flexible than his,”

“My wrists…?” Sugino stared at his wrists.

The night he spent trying to think of a way to use his wrists’ flexibility. “AH! I GOT IT!” he yelled when he got a technique.

“Tomohito, shut up!”

**f a n s – friends**

Nagisa Shiota was his first-ever friend that he had made without any baseball connection. He was nice, kind and friendly but most of all, Nagisa had always believed in him just like Koro-sensei that was why he was happy for the short blue-haired guy when he had said that he wanted to be a teacher.

“Sugino! That was an amazing throw!” he praised Sugino when he threw the ball while spinning it a little. An idea he thought of while thinking of how to use his wrists.

“Yeah, I spent the whole night thinking about it,” Sugino laughed while throwing another one.

“Really? That’s good to know!” Nagisa smiled brightly.

“Thanks, Nagisa,” Sugino smiled at him.

“Why?”

“For helping me out there,” Sugino grinned. Nagisa’s eyes widened but he smiled back at Sugino.

“Anytime!”

From then on the two of them became even more closer, supporting each other, helping each other and saving each other. Sugino was glad to have a friend who had not thought of him as a second person, and Nagisa found himself admiring Sugino’s capabilities. He had also promised himself to be there for Sugino when he is at the Japan Dome. Hence, Nagisa became Sugino’s first fan and supporter other than his teachers.

Sugino was and will always be in love with Kanzaki Yukio and that will never change, just like his passion for baseball.

Okay maybe it may, or it may not. But he had always admired her romantically. Who wouldn’t though? She was pretty, smart and kind. She got the attention of that stupid flirt from the top five, Ren Sakibara.

Though she may never show any romantic interest towards anyone, he will still try his best.

“You like baseball, Sugino?” she asked him once when the two of them were waiting for the other members of his group to come.

“Huh? Yea, no!” he stammered in embarrassment. How shameful!

“Which is it?” Kanzaki laughed lightly.

She laughed! Shaking his head out from his thoughts Sugino took a deep breath. “Mhm, yeah I like baseball.” He told her.

“It’s nice right to be open about it…” she trailed off. Sugino concluded that she was talking about herself.

“Uh, Kanzaki—” he stuttered, swallowing his saliva he started again. “You don’t have to feel so glum about it! There were times where people would constantly judge me because of my slow and poor throw,” he said remembering the times his old coach would call him weak.

“But, Koro-sensei had helped me out,” he smiled fondly.

“He has that kind of magic, doesn’t he?” Kanzaki laughed fondly.

“Yeah,”

The two of them continued chatting even after their teammates returned. From the corner of his eyes, Sugino saw Karma giving him a thumbs up.

Karma Akabane and Kayano Kaede were two people he never expected to be friends with, sure Kayano is a sweet friendly girl, but in the end, she is a talented actress, and he never pictured himself talking easily with two of the most talented people in the class.

Karma was smart, way too smart and he is blessed with everything Sugino wanted—physique and brains. He had always thought that Karma would have no flaws but only after finding of him, he soon understood that even Karma is still a human. But that doesn’t change the fact he is still a little wary about Karma’s delinquencies.

He would still remember the days Karma would help him out in studies and how he would tease the latter about it.

“Honestly, thanks a bunch Karma,” Sugino sighed in relief.

“Yeah, pay me back by getting a better mark and being in the top fifty,” Karma smiled coyly.

“Go easy on me man,” Sugino laughed sheepishly. “Do you think we’d be able to defeat class-a?”

“If it is only Asano, then most of us won’t have a chance—”

“More like everyone except you won’t have a chance.” Sugino deadpanned.

“Yes, but a class as a whole? Well, I have my doubts on a few but besides them, we should be able to,” Karma paused to look at Sugino who was in deep thought.

“I feel kind of happy to know that you have high hopes on us, but at the same time it is terrifying,”

“Besides, if we don’t do this, we are losing a lot of shit, and the octopus will cover the classroom with his mucus shit,” Karma laughed.

“Yeah, I definitely don’t want to deal with that.” Sugino shuddered. “By the way have you seen the recent match?”

“Yeah, I really didn’t except the homerun but it was fun,” Karma admitted.

“Right? Baseball is getting more and more interesting and I’m getting excited.” Sugino said with an exciting and determined look.

Karma stayed quiet and then spoke up. “How’s the throw going?” he asked.

“I want to try it out, but Nagisa is busy and I didn’t want to disturb Koro-sensei,”

“Hm, do you want me to help?”

“Huh? You would do that?!”

“We’ve been cooped up here for way too long,” Karma reasoned and Sugino grinned.

Sugino had understood Kayano better only after the whole ‘hiding tentacle’ thing. He had never expected Kaya—no, Akari to be this talented in acting and he sure as hell was surprised by it. As he tried to understand Akari, the more he realized that not all talented ones have life easy.

“You had to please an old geezer?” Karma asked in surprise.

“Can you please word it properly? I went to dinner _with_ my family and the actor was there,” Kayano sighed for the umpteenth time.

“That doesn’t really change the fact, except that your parents had forced you to do so,” Sugino pointed out anger bubbling in him.

“Sugino, not you too!” Kayano whined while the rest laughed.

“Sorry, sorry,” he raised his hands in defence smiling lightly. He saw the others talking among themselves and Kayano was staring at them with a small smile. “Hey, Kaya—er, Akari,”

“Kayano is fine. I told you remember I met you guys as Kayano.” She told him.

“Right. Kayano, do you feel, you know, different now?” Sugino asked carefully.

“You know, my sister spoke lots about all of you.” She spoke with fondness. “She told me more like described me about Isogai, Maehara, Terasaka, Nagisa, you and everyone else.”

Sugino smiled as she spoke.

“I was always thinking of ways to come over and give you all visit, but everything happened and I ended up coming differently.” She looked down on her lap. “At that time, I had nothing but pure admiration and happiness when I heard about all of you, and now it is still the same.” She ended.

“But, one thing that changed is I got closer to everyone—no more façade, no more faking and no more hate just this class and me bonding with the teachers.” She laughed.

“I’m glad to hear that,”

“That said, I did hear about a certain baseball geek who fell asleep in class and when my sister called you, you yelled ‘homerun!’” she laughed.

Sugino turned red. “That happened long ago!”

“What? What? What’s happening?” Nakamura butted in.

“Oh, I was telling him about what my sister told me ab—”

“Stop! It’s nothing!” Sugino yelled in embarrassment. The others looked at them in confusion while Nakamura tried to ask for more.

In the end, Kayano ended up telling them and all of them laughed while remembering the scene.

“By the way, she told me that you are an amazing team player and I agree,” Kayano whispered to him amid all the noise.

* * *

Going back, he had lots of moments that had shaped him to he was now.

“SUGINO!” the majority of his class yelled as he entered the stadium. He waved at them and noticed a small kid who was staring at him with admiration. He grinned at him and walked over to the stage where his influencer was standing.

“Good job there,” Ichiro Suzuki said while handing him a medal.

“Thank you, Sir,!” he wasn’t sure if he had remembered him, but Sugino will always be grateful for this man who had changed his life and his friends and teachers who supported and shaped him up.

**Author's Note:**

> comment upon what could have been done differently!


End file.
